A volta da melhor lembrança!
by Stefanie Cristina
Summary: a única e a melhor lembrança de São Francisco para Sara, passa a fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia, trazendo o seu passado a tona, mudando sua vida totalmente!
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: A volta da melhor lembrança!

Eram exatamente 16:h e 30 min. e Sara ainda estava acordada sentada e sua cama pensando em tudo que passou correndo atrás de Gil até hoje. E se lembrava de São Francisco...Os ótimos momentos jamais repetidos, e pensando em uma única lembrança que restava daquele momento, e após, mas, alguns minutos afogada em seus pensamentos adormeceu.  
E exatamente as 19:h o relógio desperta, com a impressão de que só dormira só alguns minutos, como sempre, levantou e foi tomar um banho. Sem demorar muito, saiu e se arrumou, andando lentamente foi até a cozinha pegou um biscoito e foi em direção da porta pegando as chaves, que estavam sobre o sofá trancou a porta, e foi para o estacionamento. Ainda sonolenta entrou no carro e saiu sem pressa, passou em uma cafeteria e comprou um café para ver se ficava mais atenta, e seguiu seu caminhou para o laboratório.  
Chagando lá foi para a sala de descanso onde só estava Catherine e Nick.  
- Oi pessoal!  
- Oi Sara! - Diz Nick levantando a mão, e Catherine cumprimentou:  
- Bom dia Sara!  
- Espero que seja realmente um bom dia!  
Cath a um leve sorriso e continua a ler uma revista, sara vai até um galpão e pega uma garrafinha de água na geladeira, e assim que virou de costas Gil entra na sala, ela abre a garrafa e senta na cadeira que estava na sua frente, e ele os cumprimenta:

- Oi pessoal!

-Oi – todos respondem, menos Sara desinteressada, Gil estranha, mas continua:

- Bom, os casos de hoje são, roubo no cassino Fremont que fica com Catherine e Warrick! E Nick e Sara, assassinato na rua Stats!

Sara se levanta como se estivesse com pressa pega os papeis da mão de Gil sem o olhar diretamente e sai sem dizer nada!Ele pergunta:

- O que, deu nela?

- Não sei – disse Cath levantando-se em sua direção, Warrick responde em seguida:

- Não faço a menor idéia!

Os dois saem da sala, e Gil começa a pensar no que estava acontecendo com Sara, e chegou a conclusão:

" Deve estar de TPM"

Ele se vira e vai a caminho de sua sala, ao entrar e sentar, alguém bate na porta:

- Sr. Grissom?

- Oi!

- Tem alguém na recepção querendo conversar com a Sara, mas não a acho, sabe onde ela está?

- Esta resolvendo um caso! Diga que volte depois!

- Quando não encontrei a Sara disse isso, mas a mulher insiste, diz que é urgente!

- Eu vou até lá, só aguarde um minuto!

Ele se levanta pega seu celular que estava sobre a mesa e caminha lentamente até a recepção, chegando lá à moça indica a mulher, que estava sentada ao lado de uma linda criança, que tinha os cabelos parecidos com o de Sara no mesmo tom de cor, e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, parecidos com o de Gil, ele se aproxima e diz:

- Pois não?

- Ah! Oi é meu nome é Cristina Watson sou assistente social, desejaria falar com a senhora Sidle!

- Assistente social?Por esta a procura dela?

- Desculpa, o senhor é o que dela?

- Supervisor!

- Bom neste caso só posso falar diretamente com ela! Ou com algum familiar! É que é urgente, não poderia localizá-la?

- Claro, só vai demorar alguns minutos!

Diz ele se retirando e indo para um canto menos movimentado, pegando o telefone do bolso ligou para Sara:

- Sidle!

- Oi Sara é o Gil!

- Fala!- diz ela com uma voz de quem esta com nenhum interesse, ele estranha novamente e continua:

- Tem uma mulher aqui na recepção, que esta a sua procura!

- Você sabe quem é? Ou o nome dela?

- Bom!Assistente social! E seu nome é Cristina Watson!

- Assistente o que? – diz ela espantada!

- Social!

- Estou a caminho!

Diz ela praticamente desligando e celular na sua cara, como se estivesse com pressa!Ele volta ao local em que esta a mulher, e diz:

- Sra. Watson!

- Sim?

- Eu liguei para ela, e já esta a caminho!

- Obrigada Sr. Grissom!

- De nada!

Gil se retirou, mas, foi para um local em que desse para ter visão da Recepção, pois queria ver quando Sara chegasse e ver o que ia acontecer, e alguns minutos depois, Sara chega, e a pequena menina que estava sentada saiu correndo em sua direção dizendo algo que não conseguiu escutar, e elas se retirarão da sala, como se quisessem privacidade, Gil não moveu um músculo, imaginando o que estava acontecendo!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Desprezá-lo?

Elas saem em direção ao estacionamento e sentam-se em um banco abaixo de uma arvore, faz-se silêncio por apenas alguns segundos e a menina, a olha com um olhar de tristeza, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Sara diz:

- Mamãe a titia Alice ta doente!

- É filha e o que ela tem?

- Eu não sei, só sei que ela esta no hospital! – e, a pequena menina, com lindos olhos azuis, é interrompida pela mulher que começa a falar:

- Bom senhor Sidle, como sua filha mesma falou, Stephany Charles esta doente internada em um hospital no Centro de São Francisco...

- Ta... Mas o que ela tem?

- Parece ser leucemia, mas ela piora cada vez mais... E não tinha condições de cuidar de sua filha, e fomos encarregados de trazê-la até aqui, já que não tinha com quem ficar!

- É... Eu deixei a Rebeca com ela, pois trabalho muito e não tenho muito tempo para ficar com ela e só ia visitá-las quando tinha folga...

- Parece que você vai ter que arranjar tempo, a não que você mande-a para o pai...

- O pai não a conhece!

- Então neste caso você teria que deixar ela com a justiça...

- Que neste caso ficaria em um orfanato – diz Sara se lembrando de como sua triste infância, a mulher apenas confirma com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. Os olhos de Sara começavam a encher de lagrimas só de lembrar os dias horríveis que passara naquele lugar, e mudou de assunto:

- Você pode me levar até o hospital em que ela está?

- Claro!

- Ok, então vou lá dentro pedir o dia de folga e vamos até lá. – ela olha para Rebeca que a admirava com uma cara de saudade, e ela abaixa-se um pouco para dar um forte abraço na filha que não via há muito tempo! E diz:

- Amor, eu vou passar o dia com você hoje ta bom? – em seu pequeno rostinho surgiu um enorme sorriso bem parecido com de Sara, ela se anima com a felicidade da filha e continua – Só lá dentro pegar minha bolsa, ai nó vamos visitar a tia Stephany e vamos a um parque, que tal?

- Ótimo mamãe – disse a menina ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Sara da um beijo em sua testa e vai a caminho da porta. Ao entrar vai direto a sala de Gil, entrando sem bater na porta, entra dizendo:

- Gil, preciso tirar o dia de folga hoje, é urgente!

- Tem algo a ver com a Assistente Social?

- Desculpa Gil, mas isso já é um pergunta levada ao lado pessoal, preciso sair... Depois converso com você!

Ela deu as costas, deixando Grissom falando sozinho, isso a deixava ruim, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bem. E ela seguiu andando com pressa até seu armário pegou sua bolsa e foi embora ao encontro de sua filha, isso a deixava feliz, sabe que sua filha estava com você, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de que Gil desconfiasse de algo.

Ao sair no estacionamento as duas já estavam a sua espera em frente a porta, Rebeca soltou a assistente social querendo ficar com sua mão agora, como se ela fosse a única pessoa ali naquele momento.

- Senhora Sidle, infelizmente não vou poder acompanhar vocês, tenho que resolver outras coisas em São Francisco, mas, aqui esta o endereço completo do hospital e meu telefone, qualquer coisa me ligue, foi um prazer conhecer à senhora. – diz a moça estendendo a mão cumprimentando-a e saindo como se estivesse com pressa.

Sara virou-se para sua filha agachou-se um pouco, colocou o cabelo da menina para trás como se quisesse cochichar algo em seu ouvido, a menina ao perceber inclinou-se um pouco para frente e Sara então falou:

- Já que a moça não vai conosco que tal se descemos uma passadinha em uma lanchonete e comecemos um enorme hambúrguer?

E ai menina sai gritando e correndo em direção ao carro de Sara, que já conhecia, com muita ansiedade. Sara abriu a porta e arrumou-a cuidadosamente no banco, entrou no carro e seguiu seu caminho. Que em nem um momento foi silencioso, elas cantavam juntas as músicas que tocavam na radio, conversavam sobre tudo, a menina era bem inteligente para a idade dela e sempre entendia certos assuntos.

Chagando em São Francisco a Primeira parada foi na lanchonete, as duas comeram um enorme hambúrguer com batatas fritas, com a menor importância se iriam ganhar alguns quilinhos ou não, simplesmente comeram, brincaram coma comida, Sara molhava a batata no ketchup e pingava na ponta do nariz da pequena que se divertia e fazia o mesmo.

E depois de alguns minutos ela terminaram de lanchar, e Seguiram para o hospital, dessa vez apressada... Ao chegarem informaram-se na recepção em que quarto Stephany estava que não era muito longe dali.

Ao entrar no quarto Sara mal reconhecera sua amiga de faculdade que estava bem magra, já Rebeca saiu correndo e pulou na cama da titia, que fingiu ter levado susto para agradar a menina, que chegou entusiasmada contando que tinha almoçado com sua mãe e comido um lanche enorme!

Sara caminhou lentamente, como se tivesse medo, medo de voltar no tempo, mas logo que acostumou e deu um forte abraço na amiga! Que ficou muito feliz em revela:

- Sara do céu como você está linda! – disse ela com uma voz bem fraca...

- Obrigada Stephany! Mas agora vamos me deixar de lado e falar sobre você! Como você esta, está melhorsinha?

- Bom estou me recuperando, mas não tenho forçar para cuidar de Rebeca...- diz ela com um olhar fundo e triste.

Sara se vira para Rebeca e diz:

- Meu amor, que tal você brincar com aqueles brinquedo que estão ali no fundo, enquanto converso com a tia Stephany?

- Ta bom – diz a menina mostrando felicidade, e saindo correndo, atravessando o quarto rapidamente .Sara continua a conversa:

- Olha Staphany, quero que você saiba que agora o mais importante é você melhorar, pode deixar que com a Rebeca eu me viro.

- Sara faz 4 anos que cuido dessa menina! Não sei se vou conseguira ficar sem ela.

- Eu sei meu amor! Mas agora você tem que pensar em você! Como vou viver se minha melhor amiga la na frente, a que ma ajudou quando mais precisei? Hein?

- Não sei! Ta Sara mais e o Grissom se Rebeca for para la você vai ter que contar para ele!

- Não pelo amor de Deus eu não posso contar para ele! – diz ela olhando para a linda menina que se encontrava no fundo da sala, a moça continua:

- Mas ele é o pai ele tem direito, faz 4 anos, que você esconde isso dele! Ele tem que saber!

- Tenho certeza que se eu contar para ele, ele vai brigar comigo, e só de pensar nisso meu coração dói! É melhor eu deixar tudo como está!

- Ta e se ele desconfiar?

- Ele não vai, vou fazer de tudo para esconder o segredo dele, nem que tenha que desprezá-lo até o ultimo!

- Você desprezando Gilbert Grissom? Sei...

- Vai ser bom... Pelo menos vou descontar todos esses anos que fui "enxotada" por ele!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3: Descoberta?

- Dessa parte você tem razão...

- Acho que tenho mais que razão! Ela acabou comigo, e aquele amor que tinha por ele está diminuindo cada vez mais, quem sabe pode até virar ódio?

- Ai Sara para com isso!

- Pois é Stephany você não sabe como levar um fora quase todos os dias... E o pior pelo mesmo homem, e o que você mais ama!

- É acho que não sei não... – diz ela olhando para o chão...

- Stephany, tenho que ir agora! – diz ele olhando para a filha, e continua – tem algum problema?

- Não nenhum...

Sara se vira para menininha que estava no fundo da sala e diz:

- Rebeca! Vem dar para a tia Alice!

- Espera ai mãe! – diz a menina guardando os brinquedos.

- A falar em Alice, não esqueça de contar a ela antes de dormir...

- Ela sempre escuta a mesma versão de Alice no país da maravilhas?

- Sim!

- Acho que vou variar antes que eu enjoe... – diz ele pegando o livro que estava ao lado da cama.

A menina sai correndo e pula na cama:

- Tchau tia Alice! – diz a menina dando um forte abraço!

- Obrigada Stephany por ter cuidado dela todos esses anos! – a menina a interrompe:

- Mãe é Alice!

Sara sorri e responde:

- Ta bom meu amor! Tchau tia Alice... – diz ela dando um forte abraço na amiga, como se fosse o último...

E ambas saem, Rebeca pega o livro da mão de Sara e tenta ler em voz alta, até que lia bem para sua idade, e assim que entraram no carro Sara da um forte suspiro, pensando consigo mesma.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento!".

Liga o carro e sai...E inicia mais uma vez a longa viagem até Vegas. Atravessando a fronteira, alguns minutos depois parando em um farol, Sara se vira para a filha e diz:

- Amor, só preciso passar no trabalho da mamãe e vamos para casa ta bom?

- Ta! – diz ela olhando para o livro aberto em seu colo.

O farol abre e elas seguem em frente.

Chegando ao laboratório, Sara desce do carro e abre a porta para filha, parando em sua frente diz:

- Amor, olha para mim, lá dentro você não pode me chamar de mamãe, perto dos outros ta bom? – diz ela no ouvido da pequena – só vou te levar por que não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha no carro!

- Pode deixar mamãe! – diz ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Levo minha mochila?

- Não amor deixe ai é melhor! – diz ela com um grande sorriso!

- Ta bom – ela pega na mão de Sara e entram no laboratório!

Sara respira fundo e entra no laboratório tentando não chamar atenção, mas chamara assim mesmo, ninguém nuca tinha visto Sara com uma criança antes, ela sempre estava mal humorada. Ela sentia os olhares em suas costas e acelerou o passo. Foi a caminho da sala de Gil, pensando:

"Sei que estou arriscando, mas, preciso falar com ele só espero que não desconfie de nada!".

E ao entrarem na sala não tinha ninguém, a menina se encantou com todas aquelas coisas presas naqueles potes e se aproximou para ver, Sara ficou super aliviada ao ver que Gil não estava lá e acompanhou a filha para ver os potes. A menina curiosa pergunta praticamente cochichando, mas ainda com a voz um pouco alta:

- Mamãe isso aqui são baratas?- diz a menina de boca aberta.

- São sim filha são da... – antes que terminasse a frase foi interrompida por Gil que acabara de entrar na sala silenciosamente como sempre:

- Mamãe, Filha? – diz ele de boca aberta, e continua – Sara você tem alguma coisa para me contar?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 O que tem a ver com isso?

- A oi Gil! – diz com um leve sorriso.

- Não mude se assunto Sara! – diz ele alterando o tom de voz a menina se espanta.

- Desculpe Gilbert, mas, não devo satisfações da minha vida pessoal para você. – ele fica sem graça e ela continua! – Eu só vim aqui pedi pelo menos u mês de férias!

- Eu posso saber para que? – diz ele tentando ficar mais calmo!

- Preciso descansar, e o que vou fazer nesse um mês, não é da sua conta!

- Vou falar com Ecklie! – diz ele querendo se vingar. A menina fica encolhida no canto como se quisesse se esconder. Sara se irrita e aumenta o tom de voz:

- O que? Você sabe muito bem que se depender de Ecklie ninguém sai de férias, e você tem autoridade suficiente para me dar férias.

- E se disser que não quero?

- Você é ridículo! Vem meu amor vamos! – Rebeca se levanta encarando o homem a fitava com um olhar de confuso. E Sara sai batendo a porta.

- Mã... – antes que concluísse a palavra ela para olha ao redor, e decide usar outra evitando chamá-la de mãe lá dentro. – Sara?

- Oi meu amor! – diz ela com a voz calma sem querer espantar a menina.

- Desculpa, é, é que... – seus olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas, ela continua com voz de choro-É que eu não sabia que ele ia entrar na sala...Eu fiz ele brigar com você! – sem conseguir segurar o choro às lagrimas começaram e escapar.

- O meu amor! – ela enxuga as lagrimas que escorriam intensamente, agacha na frente da menina e continua – Não tem problema meu amor... Olha relaxa ta?

- Mas a senhora não vai conseguir suas férias por minha culpa!

- Senhora não! – diz ela rindo querendo contrariar – Eu vou conseguir sim. E se eu não conseguir não vai ser sua culpa ta bom?

- Ta – diz a menina confirmando também com a cabeça!

- Vem comigo...

A menina a segue, ambas apressadas Sara pensava consigo mesma:

"Você pode não querer me dar essas férias, mas eu vou conseguir!".

E ela segue a caminho da sala de Ecklie, batendo na porta:

- Ecklie? Posso entrar... – uma voz seca responde de dentro da sala:

- Entre!

- Licença! – falando um pouco mais baixo chamou Rebeca – Vem meu amor...

- Diga!

- É... – sem saber como começar, tentou o melhor que pode – É que houve um problema pessoal meu e estou precisando de um mês de férias!

- Por que não pediu ao Grissom?

- Eu pedi!

- E por que ele não exerceu seu pedido?

- Não sei! – diz ela tentando disfarçar olhando para a menina que estava quietinha atrás dela – Eu pedi a ele, mas ele disse que não queria me dar férias!

- As férias são suas!

- Que? – diz ela com cara de assustada! – Sério?

- Huhum! – diz ele com um leve sorriso! Ela pergunta:

- O que deu em você hoje, para se convencer tão rápido, sem ter que implorar?

- Sim!

- O que te convenceu? – diz ela duvidosa, ele responde com um sorriso grande no rosto:

- Olhar dessa linda menina atrás de você, como se o olhar dela implorasse para que te deixasse de férias! Quem é ela? – pergunta super curioso.

- É... minha... minha...

- Sobrinha, prazer meu nome é Rebeca senhor! –diz ela interrompendo a mãe com um leve sorriso...

- Ela é bem esperta não é? Quantos anos ela tem?

- 6 anos senhor! – diz a menina com um lindo sorriso que encanta o homem conhecido como coração de pedra.

Ele olha para Sara que também olhava para a menina orgulhosa pela inteligência da filha, e pergunta:

- É por ela que você quer tirar férias?

- Sim, ela vem passar uns tempos comigo...

- Bom, eu vou assinar essa papeladas aqui, e já faço os papeis de suas férias!

- Eu tenho que esperar até que fique pronta?

- Não é preciso pode ir, se precisar entro em contato – ao terminar ele se vira para a menina e diz - E você mocinha não vai me dar um beijo?

A menina corre da um beijo e um abraço nele, e as duas saem bem felizes a caminho do carro...

Ao entrarem Sara olha para filha muito orgulhosa, e pergunta:

- Meu amor! Por disse aquilo para o tio Ecklie?

- A mamãe, vi que a senhora estava meio embaraçada com ele e sabia que não era para ninguém ficar sabendo que sou sua filha ai falei aquilo!

- Você é muito linda, e muito inteligente sabia? De-me um beijo!

- Obrigada mamãe! – ela se aproxima dando um forte beijo em sua bochecha, e arrumou-se no banco novamente.

- Ai que beijo mais gostoso! – diz ela com um lindo sorriso. E propõe – Que tal irmos para casa e tomarmos um banho gostoso, e dormimos já é tarde e eu estou cansada e você?

- To bem cansada mesmo mamãe! Estou louca para dormir!

- Então vamos!

E Sara finalmente liga o carro e segue a pequena viagem até sua casa, muito feliz que a filha estivesse com ela.

Não demora muito e chagam em casa, ao desligar o carro, já foi abrindo a porta um pouco ansiosa para passar a primeira noite com a filha! Ela abre a porta pega e menina no colo, e vai a caminho da entrada do prédio, ao entra foi direto o elevador que estava no térreo, ao entrar pôs a filha no chão agachou-se em sua frente e falou entusiasmada:

- Que tal se tomássemos banho juntas? – surge um sorriso no rosto da menina que responde:

- Seria muito legal mamãe – assim que chagaram ao andar saíram quase correndo em direção da porta, sem que terminasse da abrir Sara diz:

- Quem chegar por ultimo no banheiro é a mulher do padre!

Elas entram a menina entusiasmada joga a mochila no chão e corre para o banheiro, Sara diminui o passo deixando com que a menina ganhasse e ao chegar ao banheiro, ela diz sorrindo fingindo estar cansada:

- A não valeu – percebendo que a menina já estava em baixo do chuveiro rindo de sua cara tirou a roupa rapidamente dizendo – A espertinha!

E as duas começam a fazer guerra de água, e algum longo minuto depois, Sara termina de lavar e enxaguar a menina e começa a se lavar ao terminar, fecha o chuveiro e enrola a menina na toalha se seca em seguida também se enrolando na toalha, e dizendo:

- Espera ai meu amor, vou pegar sua roupa para poder lhe vestir! – menina um biquinho fofo responde:

- Não precisa me trocar mamãe, já sei me trocar sozinha!

- A desculpa meu amor! – abrindo a mochila da menina para pegar o pijama repara que estava bem vazia e diz – Que tal se amanhã após o café formos ao shopping compra umas roupas novas?

- Adoraria mamãe! – diz a menina colocando já pondo o pijama.

Sara caminhou até seu guarda roupa e pegou a primeira camisola que viu e se jogaram na cama, adormecendo profundamente...

...

No dia seguinte Sara acordou exatamente as 10:h, se levantando foi direto à cozinha preparar um café da manhã, um café bem recheado, com tudo que tinha direito. Ao terminar de arrumar a mesa foi até ao quarto acorda Rebeca cuidadosamente:

- Meu amor, bom dia, levante estou esperando você para escovar os dentes. – a menina desperta com um leve sorriso no rosto e Sara pergunta – Parece que teve um bom sonho, já acordou sorrindo!

- A mamãe é que é tão bom dormir com você!

- Também acho muito bom dormir com você minha filha! Agora vamos escovar os dentes, para podermos ir fazer compra após o café da manhã!

A menina levanta entusiasmada e segue ao banheiro, ambas ainda de pijama escovam os dentes fazendo caras e bocas assim que terminaram, a campainha tocou, a menina com um sorriso no rosto disse:

- Eu atendo! – Sara responde:

- Ta bom amor, enquanto isso vou buscar alguns copos na cozinha!

E a menina sai correndo em direção da porta! E Sara da cozinha, ao pegar os copos sobre o balcão percebeu um enorme silencio na casa ela estranha e pergunta:

- Filha, Quem é? – a menina não responde ela então vai até a mesa deixa os copos e vai em direção a porta, perguntando novamente – Meu amor! Quem é? Ao chegar na porta leva um grande susto...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 : Conto ou não conto?

... Assustada reparava que os dois se olhava intensamente, com medo puxa cuidadosamente para dentro, e dizendo foi fechando a porta na cada de Gil:

- Eu não quero papo com você Gilbert Grissom! – antes que porta se fechasse foi barrada pela mão de Gil que empurrando a porta foi entrando sem ao menos pedir licença, ao perceber a falta de Educação do homem Sara diz em um tom alto quase gritando – essa casa é minha e você não tem o direito de entra nela assim! – a menina assusta encosta na parede e começa a chorar, se estressa, mas tenta manter a voz em um tom razuável para que a menina não se assustasse:

- Você não esta vendo que esta assustando a menina! Para de ser idiota! – Grissom para encara a menina e também abaixa o tom de voz pensando nela!

E começa a dizer:

- Eu não falei que não lhe daria férias por foi pedir para o idiota do Ecklie! – ela o ignora e se vira para pegar a menina no colo... Ele se irrita mas tenta manter o mesmo tom de voz, continua – estou falando com você Sara Sidle! – ela ainda no o da atenção e tenta acalmar e menina que ainda chorava em seu colo, ele começa a se irritar mais ainda e sobe o tom de voz tentando chamar a sua atenção – Tem como você me responder?

- Ela responde se ela quiser Gilbert Grissom! – sendo interrompido vira-se para porta para olhar a figura que estava na porta – você não tem o direito de entrar aqui gritando você não mora aqui!

- E você mora por acaso? – diz ele estressado, o homem então entra e vai em direção de Sara que estava confusa mas, gostava que ele estivesse ali! Gil então pergunta com um tom rude – quem lhe deu permissão para entrar aqui Sr. Ecklie!

- Eu – diz Sara o interrompendo, Ecklie pega a menina de seu colo, ela então continua – dei permissão a ele e não a você! – ela caminha até a porta apontando a mão para o lado de fora diz – você pode se retirar Grissom?

- Se esse... Esse ... – ele é interrompido por Ecklie:

- Esse o que Grissom? – diz ele Ecklie aumentando o tom de voz...A menina que estava em seu colo ainda assustada diz:

- Não grita tio Ecklie! Deixe esse louco falando sozinho! – em seguida encosta a cabeça e seu ombro e assim ficou por um bom tempo! Sara continuou:

- Pode se retirar Grissom!

- Se, esse individuo pode ficar eu também posso !

- Não sem a minha autorização! – diz ela engrossando a voz!

- Grissom se retire! –diz ela com um olhar de ódio!

- Ta eu vou me retirar, mas, não antes de você me explicarem o que ele faz aqui – diz ele apontando para Ecklie...

- Eu vim visitar a Rebeca! Caso contrario de você que veio xingar uma moça tão bela como Sara! – diz Ecklie com um tom calmo...

O ciúme e o ódio subiam juntos no sangue de Grissom que resolve se retirar antes que demonstrasse. Sara então diz:

- Obrigada Ecklie por ter me defendido! Mas, peço que se retire... – ela tenta se explicar – é que já é tarde e vou dar banho e por Rebeca para dormir!

- Ela acabou de acordar!

- Ela é bem sonolenta e preguiçosa!

- Ta bom! Não vou discutir como o idiota que acabou de sair! – diz ele pondo a menina no chão e dando um beijo em sua testa! Caminhando até Sara fez o mesmo e perguntou – Posso passar aqui amanhã?

- Para que? – Sara é interrompida pela filha que insistia!

- A mamãe deixa! – a menina se vira para Ecklie e pergunta – Que tal irmos a um parque amanhã tio Eckie?

- Claro rebeca! Amanhã quando acabar meu expediente passo para pegar vocês. Se a mamãe permitir claro! – diz ele virando-se para ela! A menina faz um lindo olhar que derrete o coração da mãe, que logo responde:

- Ta legal!

- Oba! – grita a menina, correndo para abraçar Ecklie e a mãe! Ele então diz:

- Então até amanhã! – diz ele já saindo! A menina continua com um lindo sorriso no rosto:

- Estou ansiosa!

Sara fecha a porta e se encaminha até o banheiro, com sua filha, E as duas tomam um banho um pouco longo e saem. Ao terminarem de se trocar Sara olha a menina que penteava os cabelos na frente do espelho e perguntava a si mesma:

" Conto ou não conto?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 : Fugiu?

... – Rebeca meu amor! Por conversar com você antes de nó sairmos?

- Claro mamãe... – diz a menina indo a sua direção.

- Sente-se aqui. – diz ela colocando a menina sentada sobre a cama, e continuou... – Olha... É... Eu não queria que soubesse disso... Pelo menos não agora!

- O que mamãe? É algo muito sério? – pergunta a menina curiosa...

- Bom... Mais ou menos, mas só vou lhe contar por que sei que você já é mocinha a vai entender a mamãe! Posso confiar em você?

- Claro! Fala logo! – diz e pequena ansiosa...

- Olha, o tio Gil?

- Aquele que gritou com a senhora... – diz ela com cara de raiva...

- Sim meu bem... Mas ele não gritou por mal... – diz ela tentando acalmar a filha...

- Por que então? – pergunta a menina, como quem queria uma boa resposta... Sara desajeitada responde:

- É... Meu amor deixa-me falar primeiro e depois falamos sobre isso pode ser? – diz ela com um pouco de medo da resposta...

- Pode fazer o que... – diz a menina com cara de decepcionada, agora curiosa diz – Fala logo mãe!

- Ta bom... – Sara estava com bastante medo da reação da menina, pela mau impressão que Gil causou a ela... Ela então continuou – É o Gilbert Grissom , o tio Gil... Ele é... – ela da uma pausa e a menina ficando impaciente pergunta:

- Ele é?

- Ele é seu pai, pronto falei! – diz a Sara quase cuspindo a pequena frase...

- Ela o que?

- Seu pai... Olha eu sei que é difícil acreditar, que você acha ele chato, mas ele não é... – ele é muito legal!

- Não parece! E por que ele não falou comigo? Por que gritou com você, ainda na minha presença! – diz e menina falando rápido, e, bem nervosa...

- É eu sei que não parece para você... Mas é, ele é muito legal... E ele só não falou com você, nem chamou você de filha por que ele não sabe!

- Não sabe o que? – diz menina querendo tirar algo mais da mãe, que já quase chorava.

- Que você é filha dele! – Sara não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que começaram a escorrer, a filha ficou um pouco ressentida ao ver a mãe chorando, mas isso não abalou o nervosismo apesar de ser novinha, já tinha uma mentalidade bem avançada.

- Além da senhora não contra para mim, não contou para ele?

- Por favor, para de fazer isso comigo, para de fazer perguntas!

- Ta, ta bom parei... Mas a senhora vai me contar tudo que aconteceu! E por que não contou a ele sobre mim!

- Ok, deite-se ai que eu começo a contar...

Ambas se deitaram e Sara olhando para o teto, sem coragem de olhar para o rosto da filha que a encarava começou a dizer:

- Foi em São Francisco tive aulas com ele... Depois de algumas semanas comecei a gostar dele... Não apenas gostar era algo mais do que isso, eu sentia... Não sei como explicar... – a menina, estava calada escutando o que a mãe dizia. – até estava no fim do ano... E, e, eu fiquei sabendo que não ia, mas ter aulas com ele, pois ele vinha trabalhar aqui em Vegas... E, e, eu resolvi me declarar para ele... No começo foi esquisito senti que ele se afastou muito de mim, mas no último dia que ele ia ficar na cidade, então nós no relacionamos... No ano seguinte, quase no meio do ano já, acho que, em abril não me lembro muito bem a data certa, descobri que estava grávida de 4 meses...

- E você não contou a ele? – perguntou a menina de repente... Sara se virou e olhou para a filha que e encarava com aqueles olhos de Grissom, apesar do medo continuou:

- Não, eu decidi não contar isso para ele...

- E me deixou com a tia Alice!

- É, cuidei de você até você fazer 1 ano e meio.

- E por que foi embora?

- Por que recebi uma ligação daqui de Vegas, me chamaram para trabalhar no Laboratório, e vim...

- E ia me visitar quando tinha folga, ou era feriado.

- Sim... – Sidle já estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda com medo perguntou a filha – você esta brava comigo?

- Bom... Estou um pouco mãe, mas acho que te entendo... – disse a menina um pouco triste...

- Eu te amo muito filha! – as duas se abraçaram e a menina, logo perguntou...

- Será que tem como nó adiarmos as compras de hoje?

- Por que filha?

- Sei que deve esta com dor de cabeça, e... E perdi um pouco o animo! – a menina se deita de barriga para cima e continua – vamos dormir um pouco, e, quando acordarmos, nós vamos!

- Ta bom...

Sara estava um pouco melhor, mas sentia que a filha não estava muito feliz com que acabara de dizer, pois no gostava do Grissom, gostava do chato do Ecklie, que nunca foi com a cara dela, afinal ela nem sabia porque de repente ele começou a conversar com ela... Após longos pensamentos adormeceu, junto da filha, que já parecia estar dormindo.

...

Algumas horas depois Sara, sente vontade de ir ao banheiro, ao acordar repara que a filha não esta do seu lado, se levanta e vai até a Sala, não a encontra, em seguida vai até a cozinha, nada dela... Começando a ficar com medo, percebe que tem um papel preso à geladeira com uma escrita infantil aproximando-se pegou o bilhete e começou a ler:

"Mamãe, sei que você vai falar com o tio Gil, contar para ele que sou a filha dele, e quem sabe voltar com ele, mas não gosto dele, então vou atrás do tio Ecklie!".

Ao terminar e leitura Sara já chorava muito, já começando a ficar sem fôlego, e pensava consigo mesma:

"Ela nem sabe o filho da mãe mora! Ela vai se perder, Ai meu Deus! – sem perceber começou a conversar com si mesma – Sara para de ser louca vai atrás de sua filha ela deve estar perdida!".

Sem pensar em mais nada jogou o bilhete no chão, e saiu correndo em direção a porta, e ao abrir deu de cara com...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 : Pronto falei!

...

- Grissom?

Ela estava para em sua porá com um buquê de rosas brancas na mão com um leve sorriso, que desapareceu quando percebeu que ela estava chorando:

- Sara o que você tem?

Ela se vira tentando esconder o rosto e começa a enxugar as lagrimas, ele continua:

- Sara me fala o que aconteceu! – ele começa a ficar nervoso, e com um pouco do medo imaginando o que ela tinha. – Você ainda esta brava comigo por causa de hoje de manhã? – ela não responde e ele continua – Olha me desculpa ta? Eu não tive a intenção! Eu... Eu só não queria ficar sem você no laboratório... – ele coloca a mão em no ombro dela acariciando-a lentamente, o que deu mais vontade ainda de chorar, sem conseguir conter o choro correu para dentro se jogando no sofá...

Gil um pouco confuso fecha a porta entra coloca a flores sobre a mesa e vai a caminho dela...Sentando ao seu lado tenta acamá-la, ela não da muita atenção e ainda chorando se levanta e vai até o telefone, tremendo muito começa a disca um telefone que Grissom não conseguia enxergar, ela se retira da sala e caminha até o banheiro, entrando trancou a porta e começou a conversa no telefone, Gil não ainda confuso, se aproximou para tentar a escutar a conversa, mas a única coisa que conseguiu entender foi:

"Desde 11:h, isso 4 anos... Vestido vermelho..."

Ao desligar o telefone Sara abriu a porta do banheiro foi para o quarto se jogando brutamente na cama começou a se bater, como louca, ao perceber Gil correu até ela segurando seus braços com força perguntou:

- Sara você esta louca? – agora esta começando a ficar nervoso, não com raiva, mas, sim com medo – O que seu em você?

Sara começou a ficar, mas calma ao lado de seu amor, com medo de que ele perguntasse...

- Cadê a Rebeca?

E infelizmente o que mais temia aconteceu, ele perguntou dela... Por que ele tinha que perguntar dela? Começou a pensar consigo mesmo, e começou a chorar ainda, mas, Gil encostou-a em seu peito tentando acalmá-la novamente:

- Ou, calma eu só fiz um pergunta... Por favor, fica calma... Explique-me, o que aconteceu!

Ela ainda com medo se levantou e caminhou até a porta, ele continuou sentado imóvel, e de costas para ele com medo de olhá-lo começou a falar aos soluços:

- A Rebeca... Ela... Ela fugiu!

- Fugiu como? Mas por que ela fez isso? Você cuida tão bem dela que eu sei!

- Ela fugiu... Fugiu porque... – foi perdendo a coragem, ele se levantou caminhou até ela e a abraçando falou:

- Porque?

- Porque eu contei a ela que era o pai!

- O pai? E ela não gostou do pai? Não estou entendendo...

Ela ergue a cabeça, chorando cada vez mais, olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis com muito medo, e disse:

- Você promete que não vai brigar comigo xingar ou algo assim?

- Prometo! – disse ele encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito novamente, ela então começou:

- Lembra daquela época de São Francisco?

- Huhum... – disse ela evitando falar muito.

- Então. – ela começou a chorar mais e continuou – Alguns meses depois que nós... Que nós nos relacionamos, eu...Eu fiquei sabendo que...

- Que? – ele estava agora curioso.

- Que estava grávida de 4 meses de você! Pronto falei! – disse ela rápido, tão rápido, que se ele não estivesse prestando atenção não entenderia uma palavra.

Ele ficou pasmo, sem saber o que responder, só sabia que a mulher que ele amava choramingava em seu peito naquele momento... Um pouco nervoso, com medo, e alterado começou a falar...


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 : Ele um "Psicopata"?

...

- O que? Como você pode fazer isso Sara! Me esconder isso todo esse tempo! – ao perceber que estava falando e que ela estava chorando ainda mais baixou o tom de voz e foi a sua direção, dando um forte abraço nela tentou acamá-la – Olha meu amor ta bom, é... Depois conversamos sobre isso ta bom? Agora o que importa e acharmos a Rebeca! – antes que ele terminasse de falar ela se levantou e foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá começou a encarar o telefone que estava na mesinha de cetro na sala, Grissom a seguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado pondo a mão sobre suas costas e beijando sua testa, disse:

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Nós vamos encontrá-la!

- Eu sou uma irresponsável, eu não podia tê-la deixado assim! – disse ela ainda choramingando.

Assim que ela terminou de falar o telefone tocou, ela atendeu sem ao menos olhar quem era:

- Alô! – disse ela muito ansiosa.

- Sara Sidle?

- Sim sou eu! – começou a ficar mais calma, e, um pouco alegre. Antes mesmo que o homem do outro lado começasse a dizer do tratava ela já foi se levantando e quase correndo até a porta.

- Encontramos Rebeca Sidle, precisamos que o responsável, no caso a senhora venha retirá-la da delegacia, e eu lhe darei mais informações! – fez-se silêncio por alguns curtos segundos, Gil a seguia não agüentando mas de tanta ansiedade e o homem voltou a falar – Enquanto ao homem que estava com ela esta preso!

- Homem mais que homem? – começou a ficar curiosa.

- Leonard Bost? Ele era procura por muito tempo! Quando chegar aqui lhe conto tudo!

Chegando ao estacionamento ela desligou o telefone esperou que Gil entrasse, e saiu com muita pressa, a quase 60k/h, começou a pensar consigo mesma:

" Por que não me segurei mais um pouco? Se eu não tivesse contado eu teria a encontrado sem ele sequer sabe! Burra , eu sou muito burra, tinha que ter esperado mais um pouco!"

Chagando na delegacia um pouco irritada saiu do carro batendo a porta. Ao ver a pequena menina sentada bateu um grande alivio em seu peito, e a raiva que surgira ha instantes sumiu, já Gil Travou na porta, ficou com medo de ir até a menina, e decidiu assistir dali mesmo o reencontro das duas:

- Meu amor! – as lagrimas começaram a jorrar, e seu coração a acelerar – Você não tem noção do nervoso que me fez passar! – ao terminar a frase e o longo abraço, segurou as pequenas mãos da garotinha, e começou a encará-la sem pressa apreciando a menina. Um sentimento forte surgira em seu peito, e, ela sentiu no fundo do coração o amor de mãe surgir, um amor que não conseguia ao menos sabia como explicar, a menina começou a sentir o sofrimento que a mãe passou e decidiu abraçá-la mais uma vez, mas agora com vontade e o amor foi retribuído, um momento lindo que emocionou Grissom do lado de fora, o momento que foi interrompido pelo policial:

- Senhora Sidle? – Sara soltou levemente a menina e começou a encarar o jovem.

- Sim!

- Eu sou o xerife Normam. – disse estendendo a mão,Sara se levantou e o cumprimentou, escutando atentamente o que ele dizia. Ele então continuou – Eu encontrei sua filha com o Leonard Bost... Você o conhece?

- Não nunca ouviu falar tem certeza?

- Tenho! Tenho sim senhor! Porque alguma problema?

- Siga-me por favor!

Ela o seguiu bem confusa, deixando Rebeca sentada na recepção. O caminho foi percorrido completamente em silêncio e o longo corredor deu em uma sala como a do laboratório, aquela em que interrogam os suspeitos. O policial abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e ao entrar ficou muito surpresa, o homem que estava sentado na mesa cercada por dois policiais a encarava com um olhar de constrangimento e ódio ao mesmo tempo, nervosa e espantada perguntou:

- Ecklie? O que você faz aqui?


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9: Preso !

O homem que estava ali sentado não a respondeu , parecia estar envergonhado , mas ela tinha certeza que não...

- Na verdade esse não é o seu verdadeiro nome! - disse o policial que e encarava nitidamente.

- Como assim? - perguntou ela ja confusa.

- Seu nome verdadeiro é Leonard Bost !

- Leonard Bost ? Como assim? - perguntou ela novamente.

- Leonard Bost é um fugitivo da policia na Itália, que a sua terra natal... Ele fugiu para cá como imigrante ilegal e usando lentes, entre outros acessórios, criou uma nova identidade, que como você mesma disse se chamava Ecklie.

- Mas quais os crimes cometidos na Itália?

- Muitos, desde roubo a estupro! Inclusive crianças da idade de sua filha!

Aquelas palavras foi um baque para ela, só de imaginar sua filha sendo abusada por esse homem que estava parado em sua frente seus olhos transbordavam, mas não de dó e sim de raiva! E quase saltando para cima dele começou a gritar:

- Você é um idiota , nunca fui com a sua cara se Psicopata eu vou acabar com a sua raça seu trouxa... - e assim que conseguiu alcança-lo e lhe dar alguns arranhões na cara foi retirada da sala pelo policial. Gil que estava do lado de fora agora com a menina saiu correndo pelos corredores até encontrar a voz da amada:

- Sara esta tudo bem ? - perguntou preocupado.

- Olha deixe-me terminar de falar! - disse agora o policial.

Tentando se acalmar sentou-se em um cadeira que tinha em frente a sala e deixou que o xerife lhe explica-se tudo:

- Apesar de ele fazer todas essa coisa ele não fez nada com Rebeca.

- Como assim? - perguntou Gil não entendendo nada.

- Depois eu te explico! - disse Sara olhando para ele ainda com olhos cheios de lágrimas, e com o coração transmitindo ainda dois únicos sentimento, o ódio e o rancor...- Mas como você tem certeza?

- Quando a encontramos eles estavam em uma sorveteria, e uma enfermeira ja a examinou e não aconteceu nada!

Essa frase serviu como um alivio para a mulher desesperada.

- Mas ele vai ser preso não vai?

- Vai! É capaz de pegar perpétua!

- Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

O policial começou a contar a história para Grissom sem deixar de dizer um detalhe, deixando-o indignado assim como a mãe desamparada com a filha em seus braços. Assim que o policial terminou, prestaram queixa assim como o mesmo pediu e se retiraram da delegacia.

Ao ver o desamparo de mãe e o consolo que o pai lhe dava, Rebeca começou a perder aquela impressão de "homem mal" que ela tinha. Mas ainda não tinha a coragem de chama-lo de "papai".

Chegando ao apartamento de Sara, Gil subiu com a intenção de conversa com Rebeca a amada juntas, estava pensando também em se reconciliar com Sara de tê-la de novo em seus braços, mas sentia que tinha de esperar mais um pouco até que o baque passasse. Sentando os três no sofá, a criança entre os dois adultos a longa e séria conversa começara...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 : Uma nova família ?

Na verdade nenhum dos dois sabiam com como começar uma conversa séria e familiar, afinal nenhum dos dois havia tido uma verdadeira família além da grande amizade no local de trabalho, sempre isolados de qualquer tipo de relacionamento, solitários mas satisfeitos com o que tinham...

- Filha... – disse Sara com medo – Você sabe que Gil é o seu pai... E... É , apesar de você não gostar dele, é , ele queria fazer parte de sua vida como um pai presente... – lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos ao lembrar da infância que teve sem um pai ou uma mãe - E... é... Eu já te contei que eu nunca tive nem pai nem mãe, e não queria que você tivesse o mesmo destino que eu...

O silêncio dominava a sala assim que Sara terminou de falar, nem um dos dois, nem o pai muito menos a filha ousou a dizer algo, esperaram com que ela desabafasse mais , botasse o sentimento preso em seu peito para fora, Rebeca ao ver o sofrimento da mãe , decidiu não contrariar nenhuma decisão que seria tomada nessa conversa... Sara decidiu então continuar:

- Rebeca, eu quero que entenda que desde que você voltou de São Francisco, a minha vida mudou totalmente, foi como a volta da minha melhor lembrança, e um fruto do meu melhor e único relacionamento fizesse parte da minha vida... coisa que antes não acontecia, e... esses últimos dias, eu senti no sangue o que é ser mãe, e um amor enorme bem maior do que antes surgisse dentro de mim, e eu descobri que o que eu mais quero é que você fique aqui comigo! E que passe a fazer parte da minha vida de hoje em diante! – Agora olhando para Grissom - Seu pai querendo ou não , é... Se juntando ou não a nós eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida! E eu vou lhe dar todo o amor que eu não tive!

Grissom não sabia o que dizer, sentiu que a impressão que Rebeca criara sobre ele agora era ainda pior, após essas últimas palavras ditas sentia que ela pensava que ele queria distância dela... Mesmo sem saber , decidiu arriscar:

- Rebeca... – apesar de pequena ela sentia na pele a tensão dentro daquela sala – Olhe para mim , eu sempre amei a sua mãe, mas... é, por conta de orgulho, ou algo parecido nunca nem conversei com ele diretamente a não ser de trabalho após São Francisco, e esse últimos dias eu percebi que o meu orgulho, nesse últimos anos só meu feriu, nada mais nada menos do que isso , além de ferir sua mãe ele só nos causou sofrimento! – uma explosão de sentimentos surgira dentro dele, mais a maior dose que havia ali era de amor e coragem e ele sentia que a coragem era para lhe fazer agir de um modo que ele nunca agiu antes , Sara escutava atentamente mas de cabeça baixa, com medo e vergonha do estava acontecendo e o que poderia vir – E quando eu descobri que era pai, e de uma menina linda que saiu de uma mulher que eu amo, eu fiquei muito mas muito feliz mesmo, mas o medo reinava, eu não sabia nem sei como agir como pai mas tenho certeza que seu eu me unir a sua mãe vamos apreender juntos a ser ótimos pais para você!

- O que o senhor que dizer com isso? – disse a menina, dando uma leve piscada para o pai, já entendo a situação, e pondo lenha na fogueira.

Gil se levantou ajoelhou-se na frente ergueu a cabeça que estava baixa, os três corações naquela sala batiam mais rápido, as lágrimas ainda escorriam no lindo rosto da morena magoada que estava sentada ali, tentando amenizar a dor ele começou a falar:

- Sara Sidle, quero que saiba que eu nunca deixei de te amar, apesar de eu ter me afastado de você, ter te magoado eu te amo muito e quero me juntar a você para cuidar de nossa filha seremos muito felizes, EU quero fazer VOCÊ feliz, formar uma família que nenhum de nós tivemos ! E eu tenho certeza que eu posso fazer isso , se você quiser!

- Para de enrolar e fala logo! – disse a pequena menina, Sara estava sem graça e Gil disse logo:

- Sara Sidle , que se casa comigo !

Seu coração quase pulou para fora, seu olhos arregalaram automaticamente, Rebeca sorria a batia palma, mas apesar da felicidade que ali reinava, ela não sabia se devia aceitar a grande proposta, afinal depois de tanto sofrimento não sabia se conseguia ser realmente feliz !


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 : Finalmente ser feliz!

O medo tomava conta de si e transparecia em seus olhos, ao reparar Gil interrompeu seus pensamentos, e como se estiver lido os mesmos disse:

- Não se preocupe Sara, não vou lhe fazer sofrer, não mais, agora percebi que quando você sofre eu sofro contigo, e o que eu mais quero é estar ao seu lado e criar a nossa menina, com muito amor , e dar a ela todo amor e carinho do mundo... – sem olhá-lo Sara o interrompeu, encarando a menina.

- Aquele no qual eu nunca tive...

- E sei que não vai querer que ela cresça sem pai não é?

As lagrimas rolavam incontrolavelmente nos três rostos presentes naquela sala. Ele então concluiu:

- Esse amor Sara vamos construir juntos, e a tristeza jamais vai nos procurar novamente!

Rebeca correu para abraçar os pais, e em um abraço caloroso e cheio de amor tudo se resolveu, e Sara agora sabia o tudo o que o ocorrera em São Francisco seria mais um lembrança na qual sentia tanta saudade e criaria teus sonhos e vontades, e sim uma realidade que estaria presente no seu dia-a-dia, algo que a tornaria muito feliz, algo que poderia compartilhas com seu grande amor Gil Grissom!

{Fim...}

{ Obs: o casamento ficara como dever de cada um imaginar, e criar assim o que gostaria que acontecesse em nossa série predileta CSI... }


End file.
